Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure relate to a TV apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In general, a TV (Television) apparatus is an apparatus configured to view a broadcasting program by receiving a broadcasting image.
A multilateral research is being waged recently to enable a TV apparatus to have other functions than the basic function of viewing a broadcasting image.
For example, the TV apparatus is being developed and evolved to enable multiple functions such as a function of displaying photographs and images by searching the photographs and images, a function of monitoring by being connected to Internet and a function of performing a video telephone, to name a few.
Particularly, a TV apparatus is being developed to enable a video conferencing service system configured to perform a conference by allowing participants in remote areas to mutually discuss matters on a real-time base through images as a conference service.
However, the function by the TV apparatus to provide a video conferencing service system is still in its infancy, and therefore, a multilateral technology must be developed for further improvement of the video conferencing service system.